Why?
by Riku's Heartless Angel
Summary: Two girls are raped. What happens now? SY,CA,SK,ROC New chapter up! Sorry for the wait guys!
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. I do own Ambrosine and the plot. **

**Pairings: Squall/Yuffie, Riku/Ambrosine, Sora/Kairi, Cloud/Aerith.**

The rain hit her as she rocked herself back and fourth. She was cold and she felt alone. The scene replayed itself in her head over and over. The screaming, the yelling, the tearing… all of it. She heard a voice and backed more into the corner that she was in. She cowered as she heard the voice getting louder. As it got nearer though, she recognized it and wanted desperately to yell back but her voice was lost. She tried to stand but her body, all bruised, wouldn't let her. The voice was real close now but all she could do was put her head on her knees that she was hugging. She heard the trashcans in front of her move and looked up to see a shocked face. 

"Yuffie…" Leon said with sadness and put his jacket on her.

Leon bent on one knee before her. He held out his hands and the ninja stared at them. She let go of her legs then lunged into Leon's arms and started crying. Leon didn't move. He just held the young crying ninja in his arms. Yuffie backed away slowly and sniffled. She looked around and noticed something was missing. She tried to get up but fell into Leon's arms. Leon picked her up but had a hard time because she struggled. As soon as she calmed down a bit, Leon picked her up all the way and started toward the castle. Yuffie laid her head against his chest and fell asleep. Leon looked down at her and sadly smiled. She looked so helpless. Leon looked up again and saw the figure of the castle. When he reached the castle, he put Yuffie in her bed then went to get antibiotics for her scratches. As he walked, he tried to figure out how this would happen to Yuffie.

The wind was blowing and the rain was hitting harder. She awoke to find herself surrounded by trashcans. Her body felt sore but she didn't know why. She closed her eyes to see if she could remember anything but when she did, tears filled her eyes and mixed with the rain. She looked at the sky and cursed at herself. She reached to her side and noticed her weapons were gone. She lifted her head and slammed it back down. She sat up and hugged her legs. She put her head on her knees and started crying. She heard footsteps and looked up. A man with spiked up blonde hair stood before her along with a woman with brown hair. The man picked her up and she tensed up then whimpered. The woman looked at the girl's arm and legs. Both had bruises. She took her own coat off and put it on the girl. The woman shook her head and looked at the man. 

"She has bruises on her arms and legs. Her weapons are gone… she was…" she said.

"Aerith, calm down. Let's get her to the castle and out of the rain. We'll deal with the rest when we're inside okay?" 

They started walking toward the castle. As they walked, they didn't notice anything in the shadows. A lone figure was following them as they headed to the castle. Ambrosine lifted her head and looked toward the alleyway. Something wasn't right. She looked up then cuddled more into the male.

"Cloud, take her to her room. I'm going to go get Leon okay?" Aerith said as they entered the castle. 

Cloud walked off toward Ambrosine's room and as he did, he passed Yuffie's room. She seemed to be whimpering but Cloud just thought she was having a bad dream. They finally reached Ambrosine's room and Cloud carefully laid her on her bed. He then went to the doorway to see if Aerith was coming. 

Leon was already in Yuffie's room when Aerith found him. He was putting some medicine on her cuts. Aerith entered the room and looked at Yuffie.

"Oh my." She said.

Leon looked up at Aerith and saw worry in her eyes. She walked over to the bed and touched Yuffie's forehead. 

"Leon, we have a problem." She said as she stroked the ninja's hair.

"Yeah. Yuffie was…"

"She isn't the only one."

Leon now had worry on his face. Aerith told Leon about the cuts and bruises on Ambrosine and she didn't know if there was any under the clothing. Leon shook his head and looked Yuffie.

"Leon, go check on Ambrosine and Cloud. They are in her room. Take some of the medicine with you for her. I'm gonna stay here and wait to see if Yuffie wakes up."

Leon nodded and walked over to Ambrosine's room. In the doorway stood Cloud. His eyes seemed more mad then usual. Leon's was probably the same now. He walked into the room and Cloud followed him to the bed. Ambrosine lay still on her covers. Aerith was right. She had cuts and bruises all over her. Leon looked at Cloud and shook his head.

"Riku's not gonna like this. His girlfriend was raped while he was at Destiny Islands with Sora and Kairi." Leon said.

"He comes back in two weeks. Most of the scars should be gone by then, right?" Cloud asked.

"Maybe the ones on her flesh, but her and Yuffie will probably be scarred for the rest of their lives."

"Wait, it happened to Yuffie too? What the hell is going on?" Cloud yelled.

Ambrosine opened her eyes and looked at the two males before her. She opened her mouth but closed it again and fell back asleep.

**A/N: This is just the first chappie, I'm probably going to be flamed for what happens to Yuffie right? Just tell me what ya think ok? Remember, if ya do flame, say why it sucks and what I can do to fix it. Anyways, later days. See ya next chappie!**


	2. Dreams

**A/N: I tried to not make any of it seem like an actual scene okay people. It just has hints of it okay. No signs of it actually happening. Just to be safe though I have it at PG13 so no one will say it's above rating like my other story Pandora. So enjoy and tell me if you think it should go down in rating or up okay. Also **

**peachgirl1608: thank you for the review. I'm glad you loved it! Hope to see you review again!**

**Phoenix Archangel: WHAT THE HECK IS Micklemous Tuesday? I hope to see you review again darling. LOL! (Sorry, never said that to you before) anyways I hope you like this chappie okay.**

"YUFFIE!!! STOP! STOP! QUIT IT!"

The scene was replaying over and over in her head. The figure, which was still cloaked, was on top of Yuffie and she was screaming for it to stop. She couldn't do anything. She was being held down by three figures. One of them forced her to watch the whole thing. Ambrosine yelled at it to take her and Yuffie screamed no. At that instant, Ambrosine kicked the figures at her sides then the one behind her. She gave the figure an evil glare and ran towards it. She held out her hand and reached for the hood of the figure. It got off of Yuffie quickly and grabbed Ambrosine by the neck. As it did, black mist surrounded them and Ambrosine was alone with it. Ambrosine started kicking and swinging. The thing dropped her and she started gasping for air. It watched her and grinned.

"Who are you?" Ambrosine asked.

The figure took off its hood revealing a man with piercing eyes. He smiled now as Ambrosine gasped. He took a step forward towards her and she stared at him along with his movements. She shook her head and stood up then started to run. As she did, walls came up leaving her no place to run.

"Do you think I'm going to let you go now you know who I am? No way." He said as he walked closer to the girl before him.

The man grabbed her arm and pushed her to the ground making her yelp. He then tore off her clothes and…

Ambrosine awoke with a yelp. She was drenched in sweat. It was happening all over again. First Yuffie then her. She sat up and tried taking deep breaths. The chair by her bed moved and a hooded figure appeared. She tensed up as the figure got close to her bed. She wanted to scream but couldn't. The figure sat on her bed and took off its hood showing a girl with auburn hair and purple eyes. She smiled and Ambrosine let out a sigh of relief. The girl turned on the light and saw the girl in the bed before her. Ambrosine gave a weak smile and the girl went to her bed.

"Ambrosine…" she said as she touched her friend's face.

Ambrosine tensed up then calmed down. She wrapped her arms around the girl and started crying along with the girl.

"I'm sorry babe. I am so sorry." The girl said.

"Morrigan, it's not your fault. If I had fought harder, Yuffie and I wouldn't be in this." Ambrosine said backing from her friend.

Morrigan looked at her friend's arms and neck. Red marks were all over her neck and her arms were black and blue. She couldn't imagine what the rest of her body looked like. How could this happen to her and Yuffie? Leon told her everything when she walked in. How he found Yuffie and Cloud along with Aerith found Ambrosine. Ambrosine put her hand on Morrigan's hand and smiled.

"Do you know how Yuffie is? I could have cared less if I died. How is she?"

"I'm fine." A voice from the doorway said. 

The girls on the bed looked at the doorway and saw Yuffie with a blanket around her. She slowly limped to the bed and sat beside Ambrosine. Both girls looked at each other and examined the other's person's bruise. Yuffie gave a frown when she saw Ambrosine's bruises.

"I can't believe you did that! How could you be so stupid?" Yuffie yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Ambrosine asked.

"Going after him like that! What the hell was that about huh?"

"I thought I was helping you. He did leave you alone didn't he?"

"Yea, but look at you! You have more injuries then me! By the looks of it, you could have been killed…"

Yuffie broke down crying then. Ambrosine tried to help her, she knew that but why did she do it that way? She didn't mean to yell at her, it's just that, looking at her and her injuries, she felt bad. She was older and could've helped the younger girl. As if she heard her thoughts, Ambrosine spoke.

"What happened to me happened because I asked for it. I told him to take me and he did. It wasn't easy for him though because I fought him, then he got me down and started choking me… If I had fought harder, he wouldn't have done it to us."

"Don't blame yourself for this okay. It's not your fault. He did it to you and Yuffie. Speaking of him though, did either of you see is face?" Morrigan asked.

Yuffie looked at Ambrosine who seemed dazed. She then looked at Yuffie and shook her head. 

"We didn't see anything. It was too dark and he was cloaked." Ambrosine said softly.

Morrigan nodded and stood up. She told the girls she would be in her room if needed. Yuffie and Ambrosine nodded and Morrigan left the room. When she did, Yuffie gave Ambrosine an evil look. Ambrosine rolled her eyes and when she noticed Yuffie didn't change her look, Ambrosine gave her an annoyed look.

"Why are you giving me that look? First you yell at me then you give me evil glares. What the hell is up now?"

"We didn't see anything? Why did you say that? Didn't you take off his mask?"

"No I didn't. If you don't mind, I'd rather not have Cloud and Leon questioning me if I'm sure it was this or that guy. I'd rather forget the whole thing ever happened. Is that so hard to understand?"

"They wanna help Ambrosine. They bug us because they care."

"They can care for you. I don't care. It happened. We were raped. We have to live with that." 

"Why are you being this way? It happened to both of us you know."

"I wanna forget about it. Cloud, Aerith, Leon, and Morrigan already know about it and I don't want anyone else to know."

"What do you mean? Don't you want Riku to know?" Aerith asked from the doorway.

"No. Sora, Kairi, and especially Riku are not to know about me okay. They can know about you Yuffie if you want them to, but I don't want them to know about me." 

Ambrosine then lie down and put a pillow over her head. Yuffie got up and walked over to Aerith. Aerith put her arm around the young ninja and lead her to her room. On her way, she saw Leon. She told Leon of what happened with Ambrosine and he shook his head. He looked toward Ambrosine's room and started to wonder. Why was she so insistent on Riku not knowing? Riku is her boyfriend right? Why not tell him? Leon went to Morrigan's room and knocked on the door. Morrigan answered and smiled. She invited Leon into her room and he entered. He told Morrigan what Ambrosine said and Morrigan gave him a worried look. 

"She doesn't want him to know? I'll find out everything tomorrow okay." Morrigan said more to herself then Leon.

Leon nodded and exited the young warrior's room. Morrigan paced around her room trying to figure out her friend. Why not let Riku know? He would kill the bastard that is if we knew who he was. Then again, Ambrosine did answer quickly about not seeing the face. Would she actually lie? But why? Was it someone we all knew? Morrigan decided to sleep on it and went to bed.

**What'd ya think? Just to explain, Ambrosine doesn't like people caring for her and doesn't want anything drastic happening because of her. That's why she is the way she is. Just letting ya know. Don't worry; there will be no more scenes from what happened. Thanx for reading and let me know what you think of the chappie in a review.  Flames are welcome for this chappie okay. Also remember to tell me if the rating should go up or down okay? BYE!**


	3. Aftermath

**T**he next morning was as silent as a grave. Ambrosine was in the kitchen eating cereal. It was the only thing that could comfort her. Morrigan appeared before her and smiled. Ambrosine picked up her cereal bowl and went to the table by the window. She wasn't in the talking mood right now. Morrigan shook her head and decided to check the mail. She left the kitchen and as she did, she heard something go in the sink. Ambrosine walked out of the kitchen and went towards her room.

"I'm gonna check the mail. You wanna come? Maybe you got a letter from Riku."

Ambrosine stopped walking and turned around to face Morrigan. 

"No thank you. I know what you are trying to do and it won't work okay? Now please, leave me alone." Ambrosine replied then walked off.

Morrigan sighed and shook her head. She just wanted to help, but that was Ambrosine for ya. She didn't want anyone thinking or caring about her. Morrigan was surprised that Ambrosine let Riku care for her this long. She walked to the library and went to the mail shoot. There were advantages of living in a castle and having shoots for the mail was one of them. She looked through the mail and as she did, she noticed the disadvantages of a castle and those were bills. She put those in Ansem's box and looked at a letter. Sure enough, it was from Riku to Ambrosine. She walked to Ambrosine's room and knocked on the door. A fully dressed with wet hair Ambrosine answered the door. Morrigan handed her the letter then walked off. Ambrosine opened the letter but decided not to read it. She folded it back up and walked over to Aerith's room. She knocked on the door and was greeted by a smile.

"What's up? How you feeling?" she asked.

"Like shit. Um, I've been thinking… whoever raped Yuffie and me… do you think he'd try it again?"

"I don't think so. Why, did he say something to you?"

"He left me when I felt I was going to die. Everything was going black and I could feel myself exiting my body. Then he left and I was right back in my body. When you and Cloud found me, I was crying and… Cloud carried me right?"

"Yes, why?"

"Didn't you feel something wasn't right? I mean like we were being watched… I'm sorry, I'm just rambling. I'll leave you alone now."

"I'm here if you want to talk Ambrosine."

Ambrosine nodded and walked off to the chapel in the castle. She felt nervous about this. She went to the library and went through the lift stops till she was at the top of the castle. She sat on the edge and let her feet dangle. The wind blew freely through her wet hair and she sighed. She closed her eyes and pictured Riku on Destiny Islands. The image disappeared though when she heard a voice. She jumped up and turned around to see Ansem. He walked toward her then sat beside her. 

"Nice weather we're having isn't it?" he said and looked at her. 

She nodded and stood up. She excused herself and went to the lift stop taking it down to the library. He always gave her the creeps, especially when Sora was around. It was like Ansem hated him but was the nicest to Riku. She sighed again and walked down the steps. She walked past the cases of books and walked through the exit. She headed to the entrance of the castle and sighed. She went through the big wooden doors and walked to the lift stop that took her to the rising falls. When she reached the bottom, she walked down the rocks and to the entrance of the world. She wanted to go away, go somewhere to turn back time and kill the bastard that raped her and Yuffie. She knew who the guy was but why was she protecting him? Her thoughts were gone when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She yelped and tried to run away but something was holding her. She was gently pulled backward and heard a soft male voice in her ear.

"Ambrosine, its Leon, don't be afraid okay?" 

She turned around and saw a scar between gorgeous blue eyes. Ambrosine wrapped her arms around Leon's waist and embraced him. When she did, she got a weird feeling. Why was she so comfortable in his arms? The warmth from his skin on her cold wet skin scared her. She wasn't supposed to think this, they broke up and she was now dating Riku. Besides, Leon likes Yuffie so even if she wasn't with Riku, which she was, she had no other chance with Leon. She shook her head and tried to get the thoughts out of her head. Leon backed up a bit and lifted her chin. He smiled and she stared into his eyes.

"Leon, can you do me a favor? Promise me that you won't mention anything to Riku about yesterday. I wanna pretend it never happened. One more thing, can we go to Twilight Town? Also, don't you dare start worrying about me you got it? I know what happened and I don't want anyone to worry about me. Worry about Yuffie okay?"

Leon's smile faded. He had to worry about her. She was Riku's girlfriend and his ex. He took his hand from under her chin and nodded.

"Let's ask Yuffie if she wants to come too. She might want to get out for a while."

"Go ahead and get her. I'll wait here for you."

Leon frowned at her statement. He wasn't going to leave her alone after she got raped. He was afraid to leave Yuffie alone last night because he thought someone would sneak in. He held Ambrosine's hand and noticed her blush. She moved her hand and walked forward letting him know she would go with him. Why did she blush? She doesn't blush around him so why now? He shook his head and caught up with Ambrosine.

"Leon, you do know I'm only walking with you so I won't get lectured later right?" 

Leon nodded and looked ahead. Again with the tough look. How or why she was this way, he didn't know. She hated people caring for her but let Riku worry though she didn't like it. Just then something hit him. It was the reason he went looking for her in the first place. He was about to speak when he noticed that she had stopped walking. She looked forward with wide eyes and started walking backwards. She backed into Leon and tensed up. She turned around and smiled but Leon knew something was up. He stepped forward but was stopped by Ambrosine.

"Let's take the shortcut; it's faster and there are nice views that way." 

Leon glanced weirdly at the girl before him. He wanted to know why she looked worried. He finally nodded and she started walking the other way and Leon followed. They arrived at the castle and immediately saw Yuffie. She was at the entrance of the castle and seemed to be looking for someone or something. She spotted Leon and smiled. She walked over to them and smiled at Leon. Leon asked Yuffie if she was up to going to Twilight Town and she nodded. They went inside and told everyone they were leaving. Ambrosine waited inside the castle by the entrance while Leon and Yuffie went off. Leon gave her evil glances but she still remained there. She leaned against the wall and again thought of Riku. His silver hair blowing in the wind and his soft lips on hers… her skin tingled and she felt butterflies in her stomach. Just then she heard something. She shot her eyes open and saw a cloaked figure before her. Her eyes widened and her palms became sweaty. She went for her weapons but her hands were pinned to the wall. She wanted to yell but couldn't. Her mouth felt dry and she wanted to cry. She kept trying to scream and finally something came from her mouth. It was loud and clear to where the Kingdom probably could have heard it. The sounds of footsteps could be heard running at a fast pace toward where she was. She smirked but noticed a purple mist surround her. She screamed louder and Leon along with Cloud appeared just to see the purple mist about to take her. Leon ran towards the mist and almost caught her when the mist was gone completely. Leon hit the wall that was behind where Ambrosine was and Yuffie ran to him. Cloud ran through the entrance of the castle and Aerith along with Morrigan ran after him. Ansem appeared and ran to where Yuffie was.

"What happened? I heard a scream."

"Ambrosine was taken… Leon went to help her but hit the wall."

Ansem's amber eyes flickered with anger. What was going on? Why was Ambrosine taken? He was always left out of things and was always the last to know. He walked off toward the library and disappeared behind the doors. Yuffie looked back at Leon and noticed that his eyes were open now. She gave him a weak smile and helped him sit up. He looked around and frowned.

"He got away? Damn, I was close to getting him… Was that one of the same guys that got you guys last night?"

Yuffie nodded and shuddered at the thought of Ambrosine alone with them again. Leon stood up then helped Yuffie up.

"Come on; let's see if we can find her. I'm not gonna leave you alone got it?" 

Yuffie nodded and walked with Leon out the entrance.


	4. Close Call

**T**he mist disappeared and Ambrosine stopped screaming. The figure was still holding her hands and she looked around. She was in a building that seemed familiar. There was a door to her left and she smiled inside. She softly lifted her leg and kicked the figure hard in the groin. He let go of her and she ran to the door. Black mist appeared in different places and she got out her weapons. They weren't going to take her this time. A figure appeared in front of her and she let one of her weapons strike it while with the other blade, she sliced the ones that appeared at her side. Her blade returned to her and she caught it with her left hand. She was three feet from the door and ran faster. Her bruised legs were throbbing and her arms were already tired from the movements she did with her weapons. She felt as if she was going to faint but she kept thinking that outside that door, there was the end to a dream she was having and that she would awake in Riku's warm embrace. She finally reached the doors and pushed them open. Figures disappeared and all at once appeared at the entrance. She let one of her weapons strike a figure while the other acted as a boomerang around her. Her weapons returned to her and she saw that more figures were heading toward her. She ran out the door and looked around. She was in the downtown part of Hallow Bastion. She grinned and ran faster towards the way to the castle. She looked behind her to see if she was being followed and bumped into something hard. She fell back and looked at what she ran into. Cid was standing before her giving her a weird look. Cid… he was supposed to be in Destiny Islands with Riku… Was Riku here?

"Cid, I'm sorry. What are you doing here? I thought you drove Sora and them to Destiny Islands and stay with them."

"I told them to call me when they wanted to come back… What happened to you? You look like shit. Bruises on your arms and legs, red marks on your neck…"

"Thanks for reminding me. I'll tell you everything if you walk with me to the castle." Ambrosine said looking behind her.

Cid nodded and they started walking toward the castle. While walking, Ambrosine felt pains in her sides and legs. She didn't feel them when she was fighting so why now? She stopped walking and Cid looked at her then ahead. Something was coming at them quickly. He saw blonde spikes and immediately knew it was Cloud. Ambrosine fell to her knees and held her sides. She saw Cloud then Morrigan along with Aerith. Cloud finally reached them and picked up Ambrosine. Cid gave them all weird looks and was told to follow them back to the castle. Cid agreed and walked with them to the castle. On their way, they saw Leon and Yuffie looking around and yelling. Cid called out to them and they looked in the group's direction. Ambrosine struggled to get out of Cloud's arm but failed. He held her tight but not too tight. She gave a sigh of defeat and looked at the couple that was walking their way. Leon gave her a glance and she grinned. 

"Can you let me down now? My side doesn't hurt anymore and my legs are better. Thanks for carrying me but I'd like to touch the floor now."

Leon gave her an evil glance and she gave him one right back. Cloud put her down gently and she smirked. He let her down… She brushed herself off and started walking to the castle. They were only a few feet from it so she started walking. Morrigan excused herself and went to help her friend. She walked a bit behind and noticed Ambrosine was limping. She sighed and ran to catch up with Ambrosine. Ambrosine looked behind her and saw auburn hair flying with the wind. She stopped and waited for Morrigan to catch up. Once Morrigan caught up, Ambrosine gave her a weak smile. 

"You know, I really miss Riku. Two more days without him seems like two years." Ambrosine said.

Morrigan rolled her eyes. Ambrosine smirked and put her arms on her friend's shoulder. Morrigan smiled and Ambrosine laid her head on her shoulder.

"Sorry about earlier. I just don't want people giving me sympathy looks and talking about how sorry they feel for me. Cloud knows what I'm talking about."

"It's alright but Ambrosine, it's me. I'm supposed to worry about you. We've been friends since like the bloody sandbox. I don't know why you are putting on the strong front. You were raped, so was Yuffie. You have to feel at least a bit scared." 

Ambrosine stopped and took her arms from Morrigan's shoulders. She looked right into Morrigan's eyes and sighed.

"Babe, I was scared. They took me again and I don't know what the bloody hell they we're gonna do to me. I killed a few but I know that now, they really are after me. Right now, especially now, I don't want anyone close to me. Not even Riku…"

At the last part, Ambrosine looked away. She loved Riku that was it. She didn't want anyone going after him or for him to get all worried about her. She was surprised she let Riku care for her this long. Morrigan put her hand on Ambrosine's shoulder and smiled.

"I'm already close hun. I've known you the longest out of everyone we know now. If you don't want me to care about you or fight for you then let me fight with you. You shouldn't have to go through this alone. Now, I don't care what you say, I'm gonna care for you until I know that the bastard that did this to you is dead either by Riku's hands or your own knowing you."

This was the first time Morrigan actually seemed really pissed off. Ambrosine smiled and gave her friend a hug. They started walking again to the castle. When they finally reached it, they went to Ambrosine's room which was torn up. Clothing was everywhere and things were broken all over the place. Morrigan looked around horrified and grabbed Ambrosine's hand dragging her out of the room. She led her to Yuffie's room where inside you could hear the sound of things breaking. They both got out their weapons and Morrigan kicked open the door. Three figures were inside the room and each had something in its hand. The girls got in combat mode and lunged at the figures. They disappeared in a black mist and the girls hit the floor. Morrigan quickly got up as the mist appeared again but Ambrosine had a hard time. Morrigan let her long sword fly at the mists while she helped up Ambrosine. Ambrosine's silver eyes filled with anger as Morrigan helped her up. The long sword returned and Morrigan caught it with her right hand. She looked up from where she was helping Ambrosine and saw three cloaks on the floor. Ambrosine pushed Morrigan off her and stared crying. She pulled her knees up and hugged them while she rocked back and fourth. Morrigan sat beside her and put her arms around her friend. To her surprise, Ambrosine didn't push her away but instead, left her hands hugging her knees. Morrigan's purple eyes filled with sorrow at how her best friend who was always tough at times seemed to just finally breakdown after seeing figures again. Morrigan just laid her head on her friend's head and sat with her until she stopped crying.


	5. Riku

**A**n hour had passed and Ambrosine along with Morrigan had already straightened Yuffie's room. They were now in Ambrosine's room and were sitting on her bed with the mess still there. Ambrosine was cursing at herself for the injuries that were on her sides from yesterday. They still hurt but she wouldn't let Morrigan know that. She was hugging her legs and at the same time, she held her sides. Morrigan watched Ambrosine flinch every now and then. They had been sitting on the bed for half an hour and not one word had been spoken. Ambrosine finally broke the silence as she lay on a pillow.

"I hate uncomfortable silences." She said with a smile.

Morrigan also lay down but across from her friend. She noticed that Ambrosine was holding her sides and was about to speak but Ambrosine stopped her.

"We should get this cleaned up or they'll think we had another fight."

Morrigan nodded and got off the bed as did Ambrosine. They started cleaning and within an hour, her room looked the same as before but without a few chairs. They lie on Ambrosine's bed and fell asleep.

Leon walked through the library. Yuffie was with Cloud and Aerith so she was safe now. Leon kept thinking about what happened earlier. The figure taking Ambrosine in a purplish, black mist… Where had he seen it before? It wasn't his imagination he knew it. He had seen that mist before and now he could find out where they came from. He stopped in front of the first bookcase on the second floor. There was a book without a name and was all black. He picked it up and headed to the desk on the other side of the bookcase. He sat down on the chair and opened the book. His blue eyes skimmed over the words as he quickly read. He turned the page and saw a picture of a hooded figure. By the picture was the name Unknown. He was about to read on when he heard a male voice. He looked up from his reading and saw a man with silver hair and amber eyes. Leon closed the book and the male walked over to where he was.

"So Leon, are you feeling better?" he asked.

"Yeah I am. Ansem, what do you know about the Unknowns?"

Ansem's eyes flickered. He turned away from Leon and thought about the name. Were these the ones after Ambrosine? And if they were, why were they after her? Ansem looked at Leon again and spoke.

"No one really knows about them. I'm not sure if they are good or evil but I do know that they are powerful…"

Ansem paused as he thought of what else he knew. Nothing came to mind so he just shrugged. Leon opened the book again but found that it was different. The pages were all blank now and you couldn't even see a picture. Leon slammed the book closed and stood up. He excused himself and walked out of the library. Ansem looked at Leon as he walked off and grinned. He opened the book and all the words were back on the pages. Ansem closed the book and put it under his arm then walked out of the library. Just as he walked out, Ambrosine walked in. He smiled at her and she nodded at him. Once she walked through the doors, she went to the bookcases that lead to a room with a little desk. She pulled the book that made the cases slide and walked through. On the desk, were keys with a keychain of a lion head on them. She looked at the keys and grabbed them. She walked out of the room then out of the library without closing the case. Ambrosine smiled to herself at how she tricked Morrigan. She acted like she was asleep and as soon as Morrigan was asleep Ambrosine quietly left the room. She looked at the keys in her hand as she walked through the entrance of the castle. Leon gave her keys to his Gummi a few years back in case of emergency. Now wasn't an emergency, it was just needing to get away. She walked down the rocks to the world entrance. She found Leon's Gummi and climbed into it. She couldn't take it anymore… she was going to see Riku. She then remembered clothes and smacked her forehead. She looked in the storage part of the Gummi and saw she had clothes there. She grinned in triumph and went to the driver's side of the Gummi. She started the Gummi and pulled out. She left Hallow Bastion and started on her way to Destiny Islands. Since she wasn't big on taking her time, she took the warp drive and was in Destiny Islands within two hours. She buckled up and started to land the Gummi. She landed on an island where there were many palm trees. She turned off the engine and looked at herself. Bruises were still visible and she probably still had marks on her neck… she pulled the park lever and opened the door to get out. She thought of an excuse in case she was asked what happened. She got off the last step and felt the sun's warmth on her skin. She looked to her left and saw boats that could take her to the main island. She got into a boat and started rowing to the main island. Once she reached the main island, she tied the boat up and went to Paopu Island. When she reached the island, she saw no one was on it. She kept walking and sat down on the bending tree where there was star shaped fruit waiting to be picked. She didn't know what they were on account of this being her second time to the island. She lies on the tree and saw how blue the sky was. The waves softly hit the island and the wind gently blew at her. A strand of hair went on her face and she put it behind her ear then looked at her hands and arms. Images of the rape came back to her and she put her hands down. Why did she even come here? She looked back at the sky and noticed that the sky was as blue as the water. She grinned and closed her eyes trying to forget about the recent events.

He walked with his head down. He felt weird somehow… ever since he got back, he has felt… left out. Sora and Kairi are perfectly fine but around everyone it seems weird. He looked over to Paopu Island and saw that it was deserted. He excused himself and ran to the shack that led to Paopu Island. As he walked through the exit of the shack that led him to the island, he saw a person on the bending tree. It was lying on the tree and wasn't moving. He was about to go back but decided not to. He walked over the bridge and onto the island which made him smile. It wasn't just anyone on his tree… it was his girlfriend… Her eyes were closed so he thought she was asleep. He walked over to her and stared at her. A strand of hair blew onto her face and he moved it behind her ear which made her open her eyes. She looked at the male before her and actually smiled. He leaned down and kissed her softly. She smiled again and got off the tree. She gave him a hug along with another kiss. He squeezed at her sides and she flinched which ended the perfect moment. Riku backed away and looked her up and down. He frowned when he saw bruises but didn't say anything.

"I fell when I was climbing the rocks. It hurts a bit but I'll get over it…" she said as if knowing he was going to say something about her bruises.

He walked up to her and stared into her silver eyes. She was lying… he would find out what happened later. Right now, he just wanted to relax with his girlfriend. He put an arm around her and kissed her head. They sat on the edge of Paopu Island and let their feet dangle over the edge.

"So, what brings you here?" Riku asked.

"I wanted to see you. Can't I come see you?" she asked.

"Yea, of course you can. I just wanted to know why?"

'Because I feel safe with you…' she whispered in a quiet, low voice.

Riku looked at her and raised an eyebrow and shook his head. He didn't hear what she said but didn't ask her to repeat it either.

"Tidus is having a party. I wasn't going to go but since you weren't here. Do you wanna go?"

Ambrosine nodded and put her head on Riku's shoulder. She didn't care where she went right now. She was with Riku and that was all that mattered.

Three hours passed and they decided to get ready for the party. Ambrosine went to the Gummi and got some clothes from there. She wore black jeans with a black see through shirt with a white shirt under it. She put her hair in a ponytail and looked in the mirror. Everything is alright. Riku told you he'd meet you here… she checked her side and made sure her weapons were there. She sighed then climbed out only to see a hooded figure waiting for her at the bottom.

**Okay another chappie! See ya later! **


	6. Again

**A/N: I should have mentioned that Heartless are around. They are mentioned here so I thought I'd tell you. If ya have any questions, ask me in a review. **

**Forewarning: This has rape. I kinda explain some of it not in detail but a bit of it. If I should tone it down, I'll fix it but you need to tell me ok? I know I said it wouldn't happen again but I think it was called for. So sorry. Now read on.**

**S**he walked down the last step and stopped. The figure turned around and took out sighs. It put it up to Ambrosine's neck and she glared at it. She reached for her weapons but the figure was already starting the purple mist. She saw Riku in the distance and screamed at the top of her lungs. The figure stabbed her in the side with a sigh which caused her to stop screaming…

Riku heard screaming from up ahead. Then just as it started, it ended. He knew it was Ambrosine and ran to see what was wrong. Just as he caught sight of her, the mist captured her taking her away from him. When he reached where she was, he saw blood drops. It was hers… he looked around and went back to the boats. He was pissed. Someone had taken Ambrosine. But why? Were they trying to get to him? He reached the boats and quickly got into one. In a fast time, he appeared back on the main island. He tied up the boat and ran to the Secret Place and as he did, he passed Sora. Sora saw the look on his face and ran after Riku to the Secret Place. When he entered, Riku was already at the door. Sora stepped forward and Riku looked his way.

"Something took Ambrosine. I think they came from beyond the door…" Riku said as he looked for a way to open the door.

"Riku, leave the door alone. Nothing is there. It can't be opened. It's sealed. No one can open it!"

"The thing disappeared with a purple and black mist. Now, don't tell me that doesn't sound familiar!" Riku said looking into the big blue eyes of his friend.

Sora nodded and pulled at Riku's arm. Riku looked at the door and walked out before Sora. Sora stayed back and looked at the door. Was there any Heartless still around? Sora turned around and walked out of the Secret Place.

She found herself in darkness. No lights were around at all. She felt a pain in her side and knew she was bleeding from the stab she received. She tried to move her hand to her side but found that she was tied up. She growled as her sense of touch came to her. She was against a wall and she was being held down by cold chains. She moved her head to the side and saw a glimpse of light. She felt something sit beside her and lowly growled. It touched her wound which didn't make her feel any better. She felt something lift her chin and moved her head. She felt a hand slap hard on her face and stated tasting blood in her mouth. The hand grabbed her face and she felt hot breaths on her face. A light shown to her left and a hooded figure stepped into it. She breathing shortened and her body tensed up. The hand holding her face let go and she heard the noise of it disappearing. The hooded figure in the light walked toward her and she heard a click. She lifted her hand but felt nothing against it.

"I like a challenge." She heard a familiar voice say.

She put her hands at her side and grabbed her blades. She got away once, she could do it again. She got in her attack position but noticed the figure was gone. She jumped off what she was on and ran toward the light. She was stopped by the figure appearing before her again. It picked her up by the shirt and threw her backward. She landed hard and yelped as her weapons left her hands. Her side started hurting again but she shook her head and started feeling for her blades. She heard footsteps and looked more frantically. A hand touched her shoulder and she froze. She slowly turned around and immediately knew it was the figure. It grabbed her by the neck and threw her towards the light. She lay there as the figure slowly walked over to her. She was weak now. She lifted her head and saw a puddle of blood at her side. Tears filled her eyes as she slowly put her head down. The hooded figure reached her finally and straddled her. It tore her at her shirt until bare tan skin was showing. She tried to move but a hand went on her neck making her stop squirming. It tore her pants off and the light went off. She felt the hand at her neck tightened and felt something between her legs. It entered roughly which made her yelp and scream until a hand went over her mouth. She didn't care if he squeezed her neck now. She tried to push him off but she was too weak and the grip was now murderous on her neck. She kicked but the thing only went harder on her making her hurt more. Hot tears streamed down her cheeks as she cried and tried to make everything go away. She tried again to push it off but again it went harder on her which made it worse. She felt her eyes dropping and knew that her life was going black despite the darkness already around her. She closed her eyes and took one last breath before total darkness took over her…

**That's the end of that chapter… Hope you like it. Leave a review to tell me if I should fix it ok? BYE!**


	7. Aftermath at Destiny Islands

**T**he wind blew gently making the cold drops from the sky softly hit her face. She groggily opened her eyes and saw a grey sky looking down at her. She was about to move when she felt a pain between her legs and on her side. She put her hand to her side and felt a wound. She took her hand away and noticed blood on her torn shirt. She lifted her head and saw that her pants had tears and rips in them. She put her head back down and closed her eyes wishing she would die. It happened not only once but twice… She opened her eyes again and slowly sat up then hugged her legs close to her chest. She slowly rocked herself back and fourth even though she felt pains when she did it. She put her head on her knees and started crying.

Tired and worried, he walked through the shack that led to Paopu Island. He reached the door and leaned against the wall inside the shack. He cringed at the thought of what could have happened to Ambrosine. He shook his head and walked through the door letting the soft rain hit him as he walked to the bending tree. When he arrived, he let his hand go through his silver hair and leaned against the tree, slowly falling against it. His aqua blue eyes watered as he thought of the blood he saw. Just then, he heard soft crying. He looked around and on the other side of the tree to see a human ball crying. He made his way to it and noticed who it was. He looked at the clothes and saw the rips and tears… then he saw it. There was a wound on her side that had dried blood on it. He shook his head and put his hand under the crying face. He lifted it up slowly until her eyes met his. The innocence in her eyes was completely gone. Then again, it seemed gone when he first saw her today. All that replaced her innocence at this moment was fear along with anger. She moved her head from his hand and looked toward the water. He bent on one knee and put a hand on her shoulder. She tensed up and slapped him then scooted away from him. He put his hand on his face and stared with wide eyes at the girl before him. She actually slapped him… He sat against the tree and watched as she sat there shaking and crying. He wanted to hold her but she didn't want anyone to touch her… He decided to take off the cloak he was wearing and put it on her carefully. As he did, she looked up at him so he could see her silver eyes and spoke.

"Riku…I'm sorry…it's just…"

Riku crouched near Ambrosine and noticed she tensed up. He made sure to make distance but not too much so he could still be near her. He held out his hand and she hesitated before she took his hand. He inched near her and noticed that her tension was loosening up. She looked his way and leaned against the tree trying to stand up. He helped her stand and put his arm carefully around her. She whimpered a bit and put her head on Riku's shoulder. He loosened his arm and took a step forward as did she. They walked without a word in the rain and slowly made their way to the shack. Riku lead her down the steps and sat her on the last step so she could rest. He sat beside her with his arms around her making sure she was warm. She looked up at him and was about to speak but Riku spoke first.

"Am…I'm so sorry… I should have been on time… I should have…"

He was stopped when he felt fingertips on his lips. She gave him a weak smile and spoke herself.

"Riku it's not your fault. It's mine. It's not… the first time this has happened…"

Riku gave her a weird look and she sighed before continuing.

"The real reason I came to Destiny Islands is because…"

She was cut off by loud thunder. She jumped a bit and leaned in closer to Riku. He noticed this and carefully placed one arm on her back and the other beneath her legs. He carefully picked her up and she struggled a bit then calmed down. As soon as he noticed this, he opened the door to the shack and carried her to his boat. He carefully placed her down in his boat then untied it. He pushed it away from shore a bit then carefully got in himself. He grabbed the oars and rowed toward the island where his house was. He had a hard time since the waters were ruff and on account he was tired from looking. Ambrosine kept offering help but he always declined.

When they finally got to his island, he tied up the boat then picked her up again. He went up the stairs of his house and pushed through the front door. He carried her up the stairs to his room and placed her on his bed. He ran downstairs and grabbed some antibiotics from the cabinet then ran back upstairs. She was sitting up on the bed when he reached the door. He walked over to her then placed the medicine down and moved her shirt away from her side. It wasn't much to move since the shirt was torn. He cleaned up the dry blood and put some medicine on her that made her whimper. When he was done, he put a bandage on her and told her to lie down. She let her head hit the pillow and looked into Riku's eyes. He sat in a chair next to the bed and watched her. She weakly smiled and he gave her one in return. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. Riku stared at her sleeping form then looked out his window at the rain falling. Rain always made Ambrosine happy… What about now? He swore to himself that he would find whoever did this to her and kill him. He soon closed his eyes on dreams of how he would kill the one that hurt Ambrosine…

The warm sunlight hit her skin as she woke up. She sat up and groggily rubbed her eyes. She went to move but felt a little pain between her legs. She growled to herself and looked up to the chair beside the bed. Sleeping there was a silver haired boy with a toned body. She smiled to herself and walked carefully over to the chair. She placed a hand on his shoulder and laughed inwardly when he opened his big aqua blue eyes. He looked at her and put her hand in his. He stood up and she looked into his eyes. Concern and fear filled them making her want to kiss him but she couldn't. Her lips were swollen from when the hooded figure forced kisses onto her and she didn't feel comfortable about having any physical contact with anyone. Not even Riku who would do anything to save her… Instead she hugged him breathing in his scent of paopu fruit from hanging by the tree on Paopu Island. She loved how he smelled and took in a deep breath as if it was her last. He put his hand under her chin and lifted her head up so her eyes met his. As she looked in his eyes she could see her reflection. It was bruised and on her neck there was red mark showing off handprints. She wanted to break down in his arms but was afraid still of showing emotions. She was taken away from her thoughts when she heard his voice in a low whisper.

"Am… I need you to tell me what happened. I know it's hard but I need to know."

Ambrosine turned away from Riku and stared outside the window. How could she tell him what happened? Especially when it happened before and not just to her but to Yuffie too?  She turned to Riku and took a deep breath. She was going to tell him about the first time she was raped and yesterday's rape…

**A/N: Okay I'm done with that chappie. What'd ya think? Sorry for the wait. Writers block is a pain in the ass. Anyways tell me what ya think in a review. You know you wanna push the button…**


	8. Author's Note

Alrighty, I want you all to know that I love writing 'Why' but currently I'm having writer's block. It's been coming and going but I hope to have a new chappie posted at least by the end of October since in November I'm going to be working my ass of to get Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories... I'm also now working on another KH story but that tells how Am got into the whole thing and...yea. Anyways, as I said before, I hope to update 'Why' soon and maybe my other ones but my KH stories are of more interest to me at the moment. I'd like to apologize for that wait and I hope you haven't given up or forgotten me! BYE!

Riku's Heartless Angel


	9. Telling and Going Back

Ambrosine took a deep breath then looked down and noticed that her clothes were torn. She quickly covered herself realizing that she hugged him in her bra and that he saw her in it. Riku's eyes showed confusion to Ambrosine's sudden blushing then noticed that she was covering herself up. He walked over to his closet and grabbed a grey shirt as well as black pants then handed them to Ambrosine. She took the clothes then motioned for him to turn around so she could dress and he did so. Not long after turning around did he feel a hand on his shoulder letting him know that she was done dressing. He slowly turned around and saw that she had her torn up clothes still in her hand. He noticed that his clothes were baggy on her and it seemed better then the tight stuff she usually wore or the clothes in her hand. She placed her clothes on his bed then sat down at the foot of his bed waiting for him to sit down as well. Once he sat down and she felt ready, Ambrosine took a deep breath then told Riku everything...All she left out was that she saw who the rapist was...

Riku's POV

It's hard to understand why someone would hurt a person like Yuffie or Ambrosine. They both are good people who don't have any enemies or so I thought... After Ambrosine told me about the rapes she broke down crying which I know she hates to do since she hates showing emotion. I thought I'd comfort her by holding her but she didn't want that. She pushed me away and shocked me when she spoke. I wasn't shocked that she actually spoke though, it was her words that shocked me.

"Don't try to comfort me out of pity. I don't need pity, especially your pity?"

She said the last part quietly as if to whisper it but I heard it.

"What do you mean especially not mine?!"

I knew I shouldn't have raised my voice but I was mad one two accounts. The one I loved was raped and now she's pushing me away.

"I don't deserve it... Why would you even want to touched me after I've been tainted? I'm not even close to pure anymore so why touch me?"

"Why touch you? You wanna know why I'm even looking at you? Huh? I love you that's why. Nothing and I mean nothing will make me change my mind about my feelings for you."

She looked at the ground letting her head droop then looked up at me with her silver eyes baring into my aquamarine eyes. A strand of hair fell upon her face and with my left hand; I moved the strand behind her right ear then let my hand move to her cheek letting it stay there as I caressed it with my thumb. She gently took my hand from her cheek and held it in hers as she continued to stare into my eyes as if looking for something in them. I rubbed the back of her hand with my thumb and spoke.

"Don't you ever think that I don't love you ok? Remember, you are my silver-eyed angel and always will be."

She managed a weak smile then pulled her hand from mine. She looked as though she was about to say something when she was stopped by a knock at the front door downstairs. She turned away from me to walk to my closet and I walked to the bedroom entrance to see who was at the door when I heard my mom's voice. I looked back at Ambrosine to see that she moved toward my window and was staring out at the water.

"HEY RIKU! SORA'S HERE TO SEE YOU!" my mom yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

Ambrosine turned her head a bit but then turned it back to look out the window.

"Can you send him up here mom?!" I yelled as I looked back out the bedroom entrance.

In an instant, I could hear Sora's rapid footsteps running up the stairs then slow down as the came closer to my room. When he was finally in my doorway, Sora gave me a worried look before looking down.

"Tidus, Wakka and I want to help you look for Ambrosine...so where do you want us all to look?"

This was one of the very few times in which Sora wasn't his silly goofball self. I looked behind myself toward the bedroom window and standing there still was Ambrosine. She turned her whole body around so that she was now facing us and Sora looked her from head to toe.

"Hey you...how's my favourite goofball doing?" Ambrosine said trying to break the silence that seemed to appear.

Sora shook his head then walked over to Ambrosine and hugged her waist which unfortunately was where her wounds were. She yelped which made Sora jump back and look at her with wide eyes. She still wasn't used to being touched by people... I mentally kicked myself for the hundredth time since I found her. I really should have been there for her but no... I had to visit home even though I know I don't fit in anymore... I swear I will hurt those guilty of hurting her...even if it is the last thing I do...

Normal POV

Ambrosine glanced at Riku and shook her head. He seemed to be in is own little world right now and by the look on his face, it wasn't a happy place. She knew she shouldn' have gone there but _NO_ she wanted to see Riku and feel all safe like a weakling.

"Am, what happened to you? Wakka, Tidus and I were looking for you and obviously Riku, but what happened?" Sora asked taking Ambrosine from her thoughts.

"Something happened that I wouldn't wish upon anyone...I...was . . . raped..."

She spoke in such a low voice that he almost didn't get what she said but he did hear it. It rang loud and clear in his head as though she yelled it to the whole world. There was silence among the three for a few moments until Riku's mother appeared in the door way giving Ambrosine a questionable look. Though it seemed as though Ambrosine didn't notice... On the contrary, it seemed as though no one knew she was here. She moved her silver bangs from her face and cleared her throat to get their attention only succeeding to get Ambrosine's attention.

"Oh, hello Mrs. Amuro..."

"Don't take this wrong Ambrosine, but what the hell are you doing in my son's clothes? Other then that, when' you get in?"

That seemed to knock Riku back into reality since he glanced at his mother with a bit of surprise but shook it off as he ran his hand through his silver hair.

"Don't worry mom…Nothing happened. She's wearing my clothes because I didn't want her going to her Gummi alone… She arrived yesterday afternoon…"

"And you didn't come over for dinner?"

"I was a bit delayed… I'm sorry if it looks wrong but Riku brought me here. Last night I didn't even know where I was and I don't want to feel that again, Riku…"

Tears formed in her eyes and Riku rushed over to her pulling her into a warm embrace as she broke down again. Riku looked at his mom seeing the confused look on her face and nodded to Sora telling him to take his place as Ambrosine's comfort while he told his mother the news. Sora nodded back and placed his arms around Ambrosine who started rocking back and fourth mumbling something about hooded figures. Riku walked over to his mom, taking her out of his room and told her a summarized version of Ambrosine's story. As he told her, she covered her mouth with her hand gasping at what happened and soon tears were falling from her eyes.

"So you see, I brought her here and put some bandages on her wounds... Mom, I don't know why this happened...I mean Yuffie and her are sweet girls so why would anyone want to hurt them?"

"Maybe power...you say that they fight pretty well and maybe they were raped to show that they could beat the powerful women of Hollow Bastion?"

"I dunno... All I know is that I can't stand seeing her this way. I can't even hug her without her tensing up...I've made up my mind...I'm going back to Hollow Bastion to see if Squall knows anything?"

His mom nodded and looked back in her son's room to see Sora and Ambrosine on Riku's bed. Ambrosine had stopped rocking back and fourth, and was now hugging her knees to her chest letting her head rest on her knees as Sora sat beside her stroking her hair. Riku walked back into his room while his mom walked back downstairs. Ambrosine looked up at Riku with bloodstained eyes then looked back down at her knees and held them tighter.

"Am? Are you up for a trip? I was thinking of going back to Hollow Bastion to see if Squall came up with anything about those figures? Or maybe Ansem knows something...So do you want to go back?"

Ambrosine was quiet for a few moments before nodding. Sora looked at Riku then stood up. He walked over to Sora and whispered something to him that Ambrosine couldn't hear then walked out of the room heading downstairs. Riku looked back at Ambrosine who was now standing by his window again.

"So, you are ok with going to Hollow Bastion?" he asked as he walked towards her.

"Yea..."

"I'm going to pack... You want something to eat?"

"No, I'm alright..."

She hugged herself and stared outside at the water watching as the smooth water flowed freely. Riku just sighed and walked over to his closet grabbing some clothes and a suitcase then started to pack. Occasionally, he would look at Ambrosine only to see her still staring at the water. He wanted so much just to hold her in his arms but he knew she'd push him away. Once when he glanced at her, she glanced back with her silver eyes bearing into his aqua blue eyes.

"Riku... Please stop looking at me... I know those glances you are giving me and I want them to stop. I told you, I don't want your pity so don't give it to me..."

Did his room just become cold? It seemed that her voice was full of ice and froze anything that moved. He glanced back at his packing looking at her from the corner of his eye as she turned her head again to look out the window.

Yuffie sat on her bed looking at the sleeping man in her chair. Squall had been with her ever since Ambrosine was kidnapped by the figures. Then when she returned, he still stayed with her and even slept in her room in case anything happened. Thankfully, nothing did happen and she was glad that Squall still wanted to watch her. A smile crept on her lips as she saw him move around in his chair. This was one of the times that she couldn't sleep so when she was wide awake, she'll look at Squall just admiring him. His bangs fell in his face making him seem innocent or maybe even angelic... She was so busy staring at his face that she didn't even notice that his eyes had opened and that he was looking at her with a questioning glance. Was something on his face? He moved his hand to check his face when Yuffie shook her head taking herself from the thoughts she had and smiled.

"Sleep well Squall?"

"Yea? do I have something on my face?"

"No, I was just smiling at how you looked sleeping? Are you feeling ok?"

Squall nodded and stood up stretching. He saw Yuffie's eyes wander to his eyes and stared at them smiling slightly. He was about to speak to her when there was a knock at Yuffie's door. Squall raised an eyebrow then walked over to the door, cautiously opening it only to see Cloud in night pants half asleep.

"Cloud?"

"Mm...I just got word from Sora... Ambrosine IS with Riku and they are coming back here. By they, I mean Sora, Riku and Ambrosine. Sora also said that Riku wanted to talk to you about something very important. They were just leaving when Sora told me... They should be here within maybe two or more hours... Depends on the Gummi I guess. Hello Yuffie... If any of you need me, I'll be in the Grand Hall."

With that, Cloud walked off towards the Grand Hall. Squall turned around to face Yuffie and raised an eyebrow.

"What do you think Riku wants to talk about?" Yuffie asked as Squall closed the door then walked over to her.

"Maybe Ambrosine told him about you guys? rapes? I guess we better get ready for them to get here huh?"

Yuffie nodded and walked over to her closet and grabbed some clothes. Squall walked over to his overnight bag and pulled out his own clothes. Yuffie walked over to her changing room and changed her clothes while Squall changed into his usual attire of black leather pants, jacket, black boots and white shirt.

"So, you want some breakfast Yuffie?"

Ambrosine stared at the ceiling of the Gummi as Riku drove at Warp Speed to Hollow Bastion. Sora sat in the passenger seat looking a bit upset. Kairi had totally refused going back with him just because Ambrosine was going. Kairi had never wanted to do anything that involved including Ambrosine since they didn't get along at all. He wanted to tell her about what Ambrosine had gone through and decided it was best not to since Ambrosine wouldn't want Kairi feeling sorry for her. The only reason Kairi and Ambrosine would even tolerate each other was for Riku and himself. He sighed as he looked back at Ambrosine seeing that she had fallen asleep. Sora saw this as a moment to know what happened to Ambrosine.

"Riku... What all happened to her? Was she just raped? I mean, she seems like she's in a void. I thought people who were raped, were just scared of touch but she seems totally out of it."

Riku took a quick glance at his sleeping girlfriend before looking at his friend and sighed.

"She wasn't raped once. Those bastards got her twice. One in Hollow Bastion then at Destiny Islands... You called them to tell them we were coming right?"

Sora nodded then unbuckled his belt. He walked over to a cupboard and pulled out a blanket then walked over to Ambrosine making sure to place it on her. She slightly moved but didn't wake up which made Sora smile slightly. He walked back over to his seat and buckled up just in time to see Hollow Bastion up ahead. Riku put his foot on the gas and made the Gummi move even faster if it was possible. Once they saw the Gummi Garage, Riku drove into it and parked the Gummi. He unbuckled himself then walked over to Ambrosine and tapped her shoulder lightly. She didn't wake up so he tapped her again only to get the same response. He glanced at Sora who opened the Gummi door then looked at Ambrosine and unbuckled her. He picked her up carefully with ease then walked out of the Gummi to see the gang there. There was a gasp from Aeris which made him look down. The way he was carrying her, made her seem lifeless...dead even. He shook his head and walked over to the gang just as Ambrosine opened her eyes. Her silver orbs looked at everyone as if she didn't recognize them but soon changed she had a weak smile on her face. She looked at Riku who put her on her feet carefully then walked over to Cloud and Squall making sure to hug them. She then hugged Morrigan, Aeris and Yuffie then looked at Riku again.

"Let's go inside and you can tell me what you possibly know." Riku said as he put an arm around Ambrosine's waist and walked with her to the castle.

**This is my longest chapter ever I think. I hope you enjoyed this and that it made up for my lack of updating. But what'd ya think eh? Review to let me know ok? Later all and I hope to update soon. OH, and before I forget? TWO MORE WEEKS UNTIL CHAIN OF MEMORIES COMES OUT! Go buy it and make everyone crazy with your Riku, or Sora obsession! LATER DAYS!**


	10. Easier to Run

A/N: Wow that took a long time to write. That there is twelve pages which makes it the longest chapter of this story. Sorry for not updating this sooner but I recently got my muse Pandora back. I hope you like this chapter! Now shoo! Quit reading this ramble and read the story… SHOO! LOL

_Ambrosine_ thought

_"Riku…"_ thought of what someone said

"Sora…" normal talking

Riku sat at the foot of Ambrosine's bed staring at her as she slept. She looked semi-peaceful and in the moonlight, she looked like a goddess. A sigh escaped his lips as he thought of the three weeks that had passed since they came back to Hollow Bastion. Nothing much had happened except for Ambrosine telling him that she wanted to act as though nothing had happened. She did a pretty good job of playing off the old Am, but at night she'd be plagued by nightmares and would wake up screaming.

Looking next to Ambrosine, Riku saw the sleeping form of Morrigan curled up with a pillow. Morrigan offered to sleep in Ambrosine's bed in case something happened. Aeris also offered to share a bed with Yuffie for the same reason. The girls were in good hands, but Riku had to occasionally check on Ambrosine for himself. This was one of the many times when he'd just stare at her wishing her pain was all gone. Shaking his head he turned to walk out of the room only to have a sleepy feminine voice stop him.

"Riku what are you doing here?"

Looking over his shoulder he saw that Ambrosine was sitting up in her bed staring at him with what seemed like empty eyes. No matter how much she tried to play it off, Ambrosine no longer had a gleam in her eyes. The only thing he could see was a void, but at times he'd see fear or sadness appear in her eyes. Every time he saw that look in her eyes all that came to his mind was:

_Gods how I want to take your pain away…_

Smiling softly at Ambrosine he quietly went back to his former place on the bed, and in a low whisper he spoke to her.

"I just wanted to check on you."

"You didn't have to. I've been doing better now."

She gave a soft smile but Riku saw through her exterior.

"You know me babe, I gotta check for myself… Oh don't forget Ansem's friends are coming tomorrow."

The smile faded from Ambrosine's face as she nodded. She said goodnight to Riku before lying down again, and watching Riku leave the room. Tomorrow was **not**going to be fun at all.

♣ ♣

It was the next day and everyone was in the main hall awaiting the arrival of Ansem's friends. Riku was leaning against a wall looking around for Ambrosine, but she was nowhere in sight and neither was Morrigan. At that second though, he saw both Ambrosine and Morrigan entering the room in a haste pace. When they met up with Riku, they both leaned against the wall beside him and sighed. They stared at each other having one of their silent arguments over who knows what. Unknowingly he put a hand on Ambrosine's shoulder, but didn't realize he had done it until he felt her tense up at his touch. Cursing to himself he told her who it was and she slowly calmed down. He was about to ask her what she and Morrigan were arguing about, but decided against it when the main doors opened.

In the doorway stood Ansem in the middle of his friends who were behind him in two diagonal lines. Left of him there was Larxene, Vexen and Marluxia while in the right diagonal line stood Axel, Zexion and Lexaeus. Everyone bowed in welcome as Ansem and his friends entered. As they walked in, Larxene stared at Ambrosine and when Ambrosine caught this, she glared at the blonde girl causing Larxene to smirk as she stopped before Ambrosine.

"Sleep well Am?"

"Like a lamb." Ambrosine said now standing with her arms crossed over her chest.

Larxene raised an eyebrow as she and Ambrosine just stared at each other for a few moments before Larxene hugged Ambrosine out of the blue. Putting her lips to Ambrosine's ear she whispered something unknown to everyone around them, but they were shocked to see Ambrosine push Larxene away from her knocking the said girl on her butt. Larxene had a look of shock on her face as she looked up at Ambrosine who now had her hands clenched into fists. Ambrosine stood glaring at Larxene for a few moments before turning her back on the girl and walking away. As she walked off everyone stared at her trying to register what had happened.

"What the hell did you do to her Larxene?" Riku demanded when Ambrosine was finally out of sight.

"N…nothing. I just hugged her for a few moments then she threw me off. Can someone say anger management?"

Riku glared at the young blonde as Axel helped her up. He then looked at Ansem before walking off to find Ambrosine followed by Morrigan and Sora.

"Well… that was an interesting way to be welcomed wouldn't you say Ansem?"

Looking to the source of the voice, Ansem saw that Vexen was the one who spoke up. In reply, Ansem just nodded as he led his friends to the library telling everyone left that they were dismissed. The remaining people just stared at Ansem as he left cursing him in their heads since they had to get up very early only to see his friends and say hello then be on their merry ways again.

"Well who's up for breakfast? I need something to keep me from running to Ambrosine's room… so we're all hungry? Good I'm off to the kitchen…"

They didn't even get a word in as Aeris started making her way to the kitchen. Yuffie was about to walk in the direction of Ambrosine's room when far off she heard Aeris call her into the kitchen. Mumbling, Yuffie made her way to the kitchen followed by Cloud, Squall and Cid.

♣ ♣

Ambrosine ran into her room slamming the door behind her and leaned against it. The nerve of that… BITCH! Sliding down to the floor she brought up her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them before replaying in her head what Larxene had said.

_"You make a lie look beautiful since you are a beautiful lie yourself. You were so beautiful during your show that I wouldn't mind seeing it again. Although I'd prefer to be in the show with you rather then **him**…"_

That was when she pushed Larxene away. Not only had she seen Ambrosine raped but she wanted to do it herself! Shaking her head she walked over to her window and opened it letting the fresh morning air consume her mind. Sitting on her ledge she stared out at the mountains far away and sighed. She should have just ignored Larxene but what she was said was just-

"Ambrosine, you ok?"

Turning away from her window, Ambrosine saw Riku in her doorway with Sora and Morrigan behind him.

"I'm fine."

"Then what the hell happened back there with Larxene?" he asked walking up to Ambrosine.

"She got too close. If you don't remember, I don't like people touching me much. I can handle a hug from you but **barely** can I handle it. She has no right to wrap her scrawny arms around me and it doesn't help much that **I hate her fucking guts!**" Ambrosine said yelling the last part.

Riku flinched a little at Ambrosine's yelling but didn't show it. Instead he looked over to Sora and Morrigan.

"Can we be alone you two?"

"I wanna talk to Morrigan first. Alone."

Morrigan entered the room and stood by the door as Riku walked out of the room, closing the door when he left. Ambrosine turned back to the window letting a silence fill the room as Morrigan made her way to her best friend.

"What's wrong Ambrosine? Did Larxene do something or say something or-"

"Oh she said something the little wench… But that is not why I wanted to talk to you alone."

Now Ambrosine turned around to face Morrigan in the eye. Something in the silver eyes made Morrigan scared of what was about to be said. The silence was unbearable and Ambrosine just stared Morrigan in the eyes before looking to the ground.

"I want you to be with me when I see the Fairy Godmother… She's supposed to be coming today I want you with me when she's here."

Morrigan let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and glared at Ambrosine.

"You had me scared for a minute there! I thought you were going to tell me something horrible!"

_I'm afraid that what I might hear will be horrible…_

"Sorry about that…" Ambrosine said softly smiling.

"Can I ask you a question? What was that between you and Riku?"

"I don't know… I just lost it. It seemed like he was trying to lecture me about her when he doesn't even know how that little **_wench_** really is."

"He wasn't. He just wanted to know what had happened and he's worried about you."

Sighing Ambrosine walked over to her bedroom door and opened it to find Riku sitting on the floor a few feet away.

"I know… Okay Riku lets talk. Morrigan, I'll talk to you later…"

Riku entered the room and Morrigan left closing the door behind her. Ambrosine looked at Riku who was already sitting on her bed and sighed. She felt really bad for yelling at him but when it came to Larxene, she couldn't contain her anger.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to yell at you it's just that-"

"I know. I'm sorry too. I'm just worried about you."

"Why do I feel as if I've heard this before?" Ambrosine asked with a scoff as she sat beside Riku.

"Why are you doing this? Pushing me away?"

"Because it's what I'm good at. I don't like people getting too close especially now after all this has happened…" As she said the last part, Ambrosine put her head down averting her eyes from Riku's.

Riku put his hand under her chin and slightly lifted her face so he could look at her. Her eyes were still looking down but they came up to meet his when he brushed a strand of hair away from her face.

"Don't look away from me. I want you to look at me with your eyes because you have done nothing wrong in mine. Also they are beautiful and I like seeing them. Nothing should stop you from looking at me. If anything I should avert my eyes from you because I could have helped you… I-"

"Could a, should a, would a. Riku you could have done nothing that I didn't try to do. I fought my way through them once and even if it costs me my last breath I will fight my way through them again if I have to, even though last time I wasn't so successful."

"But that's just it Am. I don't want you to waste your last breath on them. You shouldn't have to do it anyways. I wasn't there last time but if they come again they will have to get through me to get through to you. Hell they would have to get through Cloud, Squall, Morrigan and even Aeris to even glance at you and Yuffie. I know you don't like it but I want to protect you. I want to be the one you can turn to when-"

"I can turn to you. I do turn to you. I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I feel safe in your arms. In Destiny Islands I felt as though I was home and that nothing could touch me. It was just you, me, the paopu tree, and the waves crashing softly against the island. I know this might sound like something from a horrible romance novel but I felt as though-"

A knock on the door stopped Ambrosine from finishing her sentence. Mentally she cursed the timing. She was actually about to tell Riku her feelings instead of being the heartless little bitch she had been for a while. Sighing she walked over to her door and saw the Fairy Godmother when she opened it.

"Fairy Godmother you're early. Um, I'll be right with you."

Looking over to Riku, Ambrosine smiled softly as she asked him to leave so she could talk to the elderly woman. Riku agreed and told her they would finish their conversation later. Nodding Ambrosine saw to it that Riku was gone and went to fetch Morrigan before talking to Fairy Godmother. When Morrigan was finally with her, Ambrosine closed her door and told the elderly woman to make herself comfortable. When both Morrigan and Fairy Godmother were comfortable Ambrosine finally spoke of the reason she called Fairy Godmother.

♣ ♣

"Again I would like to apologize for Ambrosine's behaviour earlier. She normally doesn't act that way but recently we've had some trouble and she hasn't been the same since."

"We know she isn't that way which is why we're shocked…"

"Yea normally she's delicate, soft and…sweet." At the last part Larxene licked her lips before smirking.

Vexen rolled his eyes at Larxene before looking at Ansem.

"We've met her before and last time she was very friendly."

"I thought she put up a struggle last time…" Lexaeus mumbled under his breath.

Glaring at Lexaeus, Larxene smacked him on the arm telling him to shut up. Lexaeus glared back at the girl who was now smiling at Ansem. Axel, who was sitting beside Lexaeus, wondered what the said male meant by her putting up a struggle. Last time they met, Ambrosine had talked to Axel and they became fast friends. Then again Axel had been away for a few months doing some business in Twilight Town and just recently he had returned in time to journey to Hollow Bastion with the others.

"Anyways back to the reason we came all this way. We have-"

The talking was stopped by the library doors being thrown open. Looking down the group saw that Ambrosine was walking their way and that she was beyond pissed off. Walking up the stairs, Ambrosine's eyes seemed to glow as she stepped before them when she was finally upstairs.

"Ambrosine what is the meaning of this?"

"Oh nothing Ansem. I just thought I'd come and apologize to Larxene. Can I speak to you alone Larxene?"

Smiling Larxene stood up and excused herself as she walked toward Ambrosine then down the stairs.

"Sorry for barging in like that. Please continue."

Ambrosine then walked down the steps and lead Larxene out of the library where when the doors closed, she pushed Larxene against a wall.

"Oh first you want me alone and now you treat me roughly… I like it."

"You sick bitch. Not just you but your friends are fucking sick too. You guys raped me not once but TWICE and now guess what? **I'M FUCKING PREGNANT!**"

Larxene didn't flinch when Ambrosine yelled at her. Instead she leaned against the wall and smirked.

"Oh really? I never would have thought that. I mean they raped twice so I think that's what they wanted. Unfortunately I couldn't be part of the festivities. Only Vexen, Marluxia, Lexaeus and Zexion could do it because they're male. You didn't think just one guy did it did you? Oops there went the surprise…"

Ambrosine slapped Larxene hard across the face as she pushed the girl against the wall clenching her shirt in a fist as she leaned in so close her she could feel Larxene's breath against her face.

"Just like when you were about to be raped the second time around and I was leaned in close to you."

"You're gonna pay for what you did. Even if I die while trying I will get you back and believe me Larxene, you aren't going to like it. Or maybe you will since you are sick like that. You'll get what's coming to you soon. _Very_ soon."

With that, Ambrosine let go of Larxene's shirt and walked away down the hall to the lift stop. Rolling her eyes Larxene straightened out her shirt before walking back into the library with a smile on her face.

♣ ♣

_"I need to know if I'm pregnant."_

_"What? Why are you asking me this?"_

_"Because I need to know. Just work your magic on me and tell me if I'm pregnant or not."_

_"…My dear child I'm sorry to say that you are in fact pregnant…"_

_"How did I know you would say that?"_

Morrigan still couldn't believe what had happened when the Fairy Godmother visited. To Ambrosine's horror she found out that she was pregnant with her rapist's baby. Of course Ambrosine didn't take it too well as she broke down crying holding her stomach. Morrigan tried to comfort her but she couldn't come up with any words to make her friend feel better so instead she held her friend stroking her hair as Ambrosine continued to cry. The Fairy Godmother took this as a sign to leave and Morrigan thanked her for coming before going back to her friend.

They sat together for a good while with the only sounds being Ambrosine's sobs and Morrigan's hums trying to soothe Ambrosine. After a while Ambrosine's sobs had stopped but they still sat together with Ambrosine's occasional hiccup.

"You know Am, you're gonna have to tell Riku about this. He's going to notice your stomach growing."

"I know… But first I need to deal with something. Gather up Riku and the gang then meet me in the kitchen ok?"

Nodding Morrigan watched as Ambrosine wiped her eyes and left the room.

It had been a few moments after Ambrosine left and Morrigan still couldn't register what had happened. She was now on her way to the kitchen but as she walked she kept replaying what had happened in her head. Never in the years she has known Ambrosine did she ever see the girl break down crying. It was a pained sight she never wanted to see again.

Shaking her thoughts away Morrigan walked into the kitchen only to see everyone already there. They were about to eat breakfast which consisted of eggs, rice and bacon. Aeris who was about to sit down quickly went to the stove and made a bowl telling Morrigan to sit so she could eat. Grabbing a chair Morrigan sat next to Yuffie who was staring at her bowl with hungry eyes. As she looked across the table she saw Riku but he didn't seem to be in the kitchen in mind since it was obviously elsewhere.

"Will Ambrosine be joining us or no?"

At the sound of Ambrosine's name, Riku looked up from his daze and glanced at Morrigan awaiting an answer.

"Um… yea she'll be here in a few."

As if on cue, Ambrosine walked through the entrance of the kitchen only to stop in mid-step as everyone stared at her. Aeris, who already had a bowl for her, smiled as she told Ambrosine to sit and eat her breakfast. Ambrosine did as she was told and took a seat next to Riku and Squall.

"So, um… What happened back there with Larxene?" Aeris casually asked as she took a bite of her rice with her chopsticks.

"I was just shocked over the hug. It's still uncomfortable to receive hugs from people. How about you Yuffie? Are you feeling better with people touching you?"

"I'm better then I was before. I probably would have done the same thing to Larxene though if she hugged me. The way she looks at me is enough to make me wanna smack her."

Aeris and Morrigan nodded in agreement before laughing at the sight of Yuffie smacking Larxene. Morrigan's laughing was cut short though when she saw Ambrosine playing with her food obviously trying to figure out a way to tell the group her news.

"So what did the Fairy Godmother want?" Riku asked as he took a bite of his breakfast.

"Nothing. She just came to see how I was doing. She gave me some medicine to give to Yuffie in case she was still having bad dreams. I left them in your room Yuffie ok?"

Yuffie nodded as she stuffed rice into her mouth. She ate as though it was her first time eating. Then again she didn't really eat after she was raped but it seemed as though her appetite was back. Ambrosine smiled at the girl but that smile faded when she was kicked in the shin by Morrigan's foot. Ambrosine kicked her right back telling the auburn haired girl to drop what she was thinking.

When everyone was finished eating, they washed their bowls before putting the back up. They all thanked Aeris for her breakfast before heading out in their own directions.

Ambrosine walked into her room closing the door behind her and sat on her bed debating on what to do. She wanted to tell the gang her news but she was afraid of what their reaction might be. Glancing over to her side table she saw her solution to her problem.

♣ ♣

"Axel!"

Axel was walking down the stairs of the Entrance Hall when he heard his name called by a feminine voice. Turning around he saw that the voice belonged to Ambrosine who was at the head of the stairs looking down at him. She quickly walked down the stairs to meet him and looked him straight in the eye.

"Hey Ambrosine. What do ya need?"

"Were you with your friends about a month ago?"

"What?"

"Just answer the question. Were you or were you not with your friends about a month ago?"

"No I was doing some business in Twilight Town. I came back yesterday only to find out we were coming here today."

"So that's why Larxene left your name out…" Ambrosine whispered to herself looking away from his gaze.

Looking at Axel again she nodded before running upstairs and coming down with two suitcases. Axel gave her a strange look as she walked past him to the doors and attempted to push them open with her luggage in her hand. Seeing this Axel helped her open the door receiving a thank you from the girl as she walked down toward the stop that would take her to the Rising Falls.

"AMBROSINE!"

Turning around Axel saw Morrigan running down the stairs with her own suitcases. Stepping aside, he let her walk through the doors so she could get through.

"Could you be any louder?"

"Yes I could. Wanna see?"

"Do it and I swear-"

"What? You'll smack me? You already know I'd smack you right back. You're lucky I'm even coming with you."

"I didn't ask you to. You invited yourself so don't try to threaten me with the best friend might leave thing. I can do well on my own."

"Oh shut up and let's make our way to the Gummi ship."

Axel watched the argument between the two girls and shook his head. Walking out of the castle he closed the doors behind himself and ran over to the girls.

"What the hell are you two doing?"

Ambrosine turned her head slightly to look at Axel before looking at Morrigan.

"We're doing nothing. What you are seeing is an illusion. Now go back into the castle and act as if this never happened."

"She's running away from her problems and I'm going with her to keep her ass in check and make sure she takes care of herself."

"I can't run from my problem. It's with me. It's **inside** me, remember? And by the way I can take care of myself. Thanks."

The lift stop finally arrived and the two girls were about to step onto it when Axel spoke.

"What are you running from? Or trying to avoid?"

"Riku." The two girls said in unison.

"Can I ask why?"

"You can ask but you won't get an answer. I'm sorry Axel but we really need to go." Ambrosine said getting on the platform.

"Do you wanna join us Axel?"

Ambrosine glared at Morrigan as she asked the question. Yes Axel was a friend but she didn't trust him on account of it was his buddies that raped her. How did she know he wouldn't contact them so they could take her baby and raise it to be something horrible like them?

"Morrigan, no. It was his friends that did it. No offence Axel but I don't think I could trust you even though you weren't there."

"I don't know what happened but I can keep them off your tail."

Morrigan looked at Ambrosine who rolled her eyes and agreed.

"But I swear if they are even in the same world as me, I'm going to kill you. Understand Axel?"

Axel agreed and helped Morrigan onto the platform before getting on himself. When they reached the platform below the made their way to the Rising Falls then to the Gummi ship. Axel boarded their luggage as Morrigan started up the Gummi. Ambrosine turned around to look at the castle she once called home and was surprised to feel a tear fall onto her hand. She was crying… Wiping her eyes she thought about Riku. About the first time they met, their first kiss and touched her lips feeling his touch there. She was doing the right thing. They would never let her have the baby if she stayed. She had to do this for herself and Riku. But if it was the right thing why did she feel so…empty?

"Ambrosine? Are we going?"

Turning back to the Gummi entrance she saw Morrigan and nodded. Looking back at her former home she waved goodbye before running into the Gummi closing the door behind her. Morrigan saw her tears and hugged her friend telling her everything was going to be fine. Axel, seeing that both girls were a little emotional, told them to buckle up as he walked to the driver's seat and buckled up himself. Making sure everything was ok, he looked back at Ambrosine and Morrigan before looking ahead and blasting off into space to an unknown world.

♣ ♣

Riku walked over to Ambrosine's room and knocked on her door. He wanted to know what she was going to tell him before the Fairy Godmother arrived. Seeing that she didn't answer the door or that he didn't hear her voice, he opened the door and stepped inside looking for her. He checked her bathroom but seeing that she wasn't there, he was about to walk out of her room when he noticed something on her bed.

Walking over to her bed he saw that it was a piece of paper folded in half that had caught his attention. As he got closer to the paper, he saw his name handwritten by Ambrosine. Picking up the paper, he unfolded it and read what it contained.

_Dear Riku,_

_I don't know how to start off this letter. I don't know where to begin at all. Well I guess I could begin with when Fairy Godmother arrived. You see I asked her to come over here for a very important reason. I thought I was pregnant and asked her to make sure and sure enough… I'm pregnant. Now before you stop reading this and start looking for me I want to tell you that by the time you read this letter I will be off to the unknown. _

_Gods that sounds horrible… I left. Where I'm going I have no clue whatsoever. The reason I left is because I don't think having the baby there would be all that great. Also I don't think you and the gang would agree to me having the baby. Whether I'm going to keep it when it's born is still unknown to me._

_I'm sorry for leaving like this and I know I should have said goodbye but I could never say goodbye to you. You're my light. Crap I'm crying now… Okay… I know I never told you this but I love you. Yes I, Ambrosine Callisto, am in love with you Riku Amuro. That is part of the reason I left as well. I don't want you to see me give birth to another person's baby. I'm afraid of what you'll see when it's born so it's best I do this. Reading over that sentence it seems as though I'm saying that to reassure not only you but myself._

_I hope you don't hate me but I can understand if you do. It's cowardly what I'm doing but I think its for the best. (Again trying to reassure myself.) I love you my aqua blue-green eyed angel. Don't forget me and I hope you will find it in yourself to forgive me if not now but later. Dammit I'm crying again… Give Sora, Aeris, Yuffie, Cloud and Squall my love. I'll miss you all but **you** most of all._

_P.S. Morrigan is with me so don't worry about me being on my own. See ya around Riku._

Riku placed the paper down beside him and put his head in his hands. He wasn't surprised when he felt tears running down his cheeks. How could she tell him that in a letter? How could she tell him she loved him in a letter that would break his heart. Standing up he walked over to her window and looked down toward the Rising Falls. As he looked down he saw someone standing before the Rising Falls before turning around and disappearing. Knowing it was Ambrosine, he ran out of the room as fast as he could and went down the lift stops until he reached the entrance of the castle. He had to tell Ambrosine everything would be fine. She could have her baby and if she wanted to keep it, they could have a family. He wasn't going to stop her from having the baby. She could have it in Hollow Bastion where she'd be surrounded by loved ones.

Taking the platform down to the Rising Falls he hoped that Ambrosine was still there and that he wasn't too late. He hoped she was delaying but all his hopes were crushed when he ran into the Gummi Garage only to see her Gummi take off. Falling to his knees he called out her name with all his might but it was too late. She was gone and he could go after her but they were too far now.

After regaining himself, Riku stood up and started walking back to the castle only to stop and turn around to where Ambrosine's Gummi once was.

"I love you too Ambrosine…"

With that he continued walking back with only one thing flowing through his head- Why?

**The End**

**:sees readers with torches and knives:**

**I know, I know. I made you guys wait all this time only to write a long chapter which resulted in the end of the story. This story was my baby… Please don't kill me! I felt that this needed to end so I ended it, but don't worry I am working on a sequel. I hope you enjoyed reading this story and I hope to have the sequel up hopefully before the year is over. **

**I would like to thank the reviewers for reading this and I wanna thank the people who read this but didn't write a review. (Darn you!) **

**Also Phoenix Archangel I'd like to thank you for the idea of Ambrosine's outfit since I 'stole' it. :P See ya when school starts babe. GO JUNIORS:P**

**Anyways the sequel will be called 'Starting Over' or at least that is what I have in mind _for now_. Hope to see you all soon and… Please don't hurt me!**


End file.
